narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bakurayuri
Storm Release Ok, I have a small issue. The is a Kumogakure Kekkei genkai as only a Kumo ninja has it in the canon, while yes it hasnt been shown to belong to a clan yet, it shouldnt be limited to one clan...... While there isnt a rule about it I would like you to change it from being your clan's kekkei genkai to being the kekkei of a single member of your clan. Because I know I cant talk as I used the storm release as a kekkei but I gave it to one person because it seems to be a mutation more so than a clan specific power.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 10:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Id prefer that you dont give them two kekkei genkai as most would spam dead kekkei, but there is not rule against it except you cant make a as it is rare even by canon standards. And by all means give a character a kekkei and a hiden jutsu but if its specific to a clan like the nara or akamichi you cant just give it to another ninja. We here are trying to promote fanon works over spamming of canon work.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 10:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) No Bleach No Bleach images, please remove--Hohenheim of Light 04:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- no bleach wiki images or no bleach images including fan art ? Bakurayuri 04:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) To a small extent, yes... but your using the entire Espada and Ulquiorra. Thats just a plain out no.--Hohenheim of Light 04:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Just don't go overboard dude, fan art I guess are alright.--Hohenheim of Light 04:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Reason for deletion while there is no mention of Temple of the Sea in Bleach or Naruto, its just odd that you choose the name when the other content seemed like it was copied. The reason I deleted the articles was because turning Ulquiorra's eyes into a dojutsu and even using his segunda Etapa as a form it pushing it alot on the matters of crossovers. I restored them but i will be watching them closely.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mean if I change the guy (shiro who use Ulqui picture), then seishogan is fine or I should delete the segunda etape picture (Eye) ? about the mortales, I will changed the concept since it it copied from black cat :Yes remove the segunda etapa image and please change the mortales.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ... Under the internet fair use act, they technically dont have too because they arent selling their characters for money..... If they were and they used others images then that would be theft but they are not becasue the fanon is under the internet fair usage act. Ive gone thru this already on another fanon, if the artist wants it removed all they have to do is ask but honestly using an image doesnt constitute theft, selling it and allingg it your own work is theft. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 12:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- thanks for clarifying, i never know that o.O anyway, does credit is needed if we know the artist name ? rasengan/chidori No character can have them without some connection to either kakashi/naruto/konohamaru/sasuke/jiriyah due to them bneing the only possible teachers of the techniques.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']]) 12:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Names on articles Um, you dont have to put the surname first in article titles.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 19:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- I feel that calling surname first is more comfortable, maybe because I am used of calling surname first in my country. In my race, surname come first. I know it is different with europe and non-asia. If that is mandatory, you can inform me.Bakurayuri 21:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Its not mandatory, just odd to see on the wikia. If thats what your comfortable with I dont have an issue with it. btw I challenge you to an RP, my Village Leader Tarō vs whoever you choose of your characters. Also to reply to another user you should leave the message on their talk page rather than your own. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 22:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Rules to Roleplay The rules to roleplaying are simple, dont autohit your opponent and dont godmod your post, allow for reactions from your opponent to allow for a fun time between both parties. and Ill be using Daisuke Shiratori instead of Tarou since I wanna test Daisuke's Skill Set. Ill start the article to show you how the format is done, and dont worry just try your best in the language department. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 11:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :The role play is here: East and West Clash post when your ready.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 11:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) That was a good Roleplay. Thanks for the chance to test Daisuke's unique jutsu. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:40, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :sure.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) hey can you help me with my character--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 07:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Help with image Can you teach me how to put the picture of a nature type next to the nature type? Thanks.Grinch28 15:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC)grinch28 Quic Question Hey, i got a small question. Where do you go to make your own chakra nature icons?--Nanotech123 15:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Nanotech123 hey seen your work nice wanna do a colab --Senju Tobirama 07:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) it is ok i do not mind and i look forward to working with you as well --Senju Tobirama 07:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Icon It automatically adds sasukes image I dont know how to change that.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 11:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Honestly it doesn't matter the symbol is of a mangekyou but talk to ten tailed fox as he updated the templates-[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi No problem, you're welcome^^ I'd be more than happy to read over your posts and help correct any grammar issues I find whenever I have time if you like? MisaUchiha 22:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, I like to help and it's no problem at all^^